


Party Hard

by Phiz (phizzle)



Category: Community
Genre: Dancing, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/Phiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They dance more than you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Hard

**Title:** Party Hard  
 **Song:** Party in Your Bedroom  
 **Artist:** Cash Cash  
 **Disclaimer:** Community belongs to NBC, the music to Cash Cash. I make no profit from this transformative work.  
 **Format:** .wmv, streaming  
 **Notes:** For [leanwellback](http://leanwellback.dreamwidth.org/) and [annon_of_rhi](http://annon-of-rhi.livejournal.com), the other two parts of my favourite triad ♥ I love you, dear husband and girlfriend. Merry Christmas.

 **Download:** 32MB .wmv [**megaupload**](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=L2SNYOQO) | [**sendspace**](http://www.sendspace.com/file/7y8foe) | [**mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?pc5p95w7cbeceij)  
 **Streaming:** [**blip.tv**](http://blip.tv/phiz/party-hard-5853491)


End file.
